


You Chose Me

by Denise_F



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Frotting, Gay Sex, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, M/M, Nak - Freeform, Nick/Zak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Nick finally comes to terms with his homosexual self and confesses his love for Zak in a more than touching way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VERY explicit male to male contact!!  
> Includes frotting.  
> I changed Nick's wife's name out of respect.  
> This is my first ever NAK fic, or any fic for that matter.  
> Please comment if you would like to see more like this.

Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin head to Oklahoma City to investigate a home terrorized by an ancient, demonic force. After Zak was done with the interviews and getting ready for the investigation they entered the house. Nick and the house owner got a response from the evil entity that was in the house; it spelled out Nick’s name. Then Zak started asking it if it wanted to kill Nick over the walkie talkie. Nick got mad at him for asking that and they started to argue. Suddenly, the spirit board comes through and spells out “H-A-H-A” like it was laughing at them. Zak comes through on the walkie talkie to apologize to Nick. Nick is still mad at Zak for not thinking how Nick would get affected by the board knowing at the beginning that he was reluctant to even do the investigation. Zak came through again and tells Nick to “come here,” in the way that he says so directly and softly that makes Nick go crazy whenever he tells him. He just needs to talk to Nick real quick. When Nick steps out of the threshold he feels a huge weight come off of his shoulders in relief. Nick takes a deep breath and looks up to see the back of Zak’s black coat standing on the far right of the front lawn. Nick walks up to him with curiosity of why he called him out here. As he comes closer to Zak, he turns around to look at Nick and says “come here” again, but in a more loving way, like the words were leaves on his tongue falling from a tree in autumn. Zak suddenly grabbed Nick’s arm, not in a forceful, but gentle way that takes Nick by surprise. Zak was leading them to the side of the house opposite of nerve center and where there was nobody in sight and not even where the external x-camera was shooting. While they were walking towards that area there was a strange silence that made Nick feel uneasy because he didn’t know what was gonna happen. Nick was thinking how he could possibly be feeling warm when it was 55°F outside. It was probably from his heart-rate going up from Zak touching him in a more than friendly way. Once they reached the area, which felt like forever, Zak slightly pushed Nick against the wall of the house. It wasn’t a forceful push, just a push that suggested you should stand there. It felt warm in the spot Zak had touched Nick on his arm and on his chest where he pushed him. Nick wondered as to why Zak was so warm, possibly from that expensive warm coat he was wearing, which Nick admired because he looked so good in it. He always looked good in black. Zak looked up at him with those sea blue eyes. At the moment, they looked more like the color of the ocean at night when there was a storm about to approach. Besides the moonlight, it was mostly dark where they were standing and they were standing pretty close, about toe to toe. Nick could feel Zak’s breath on his face and it was warm.  
“Listen Nick, I just wanted to apologize to you face-to-face and tell you how sorry I am. I know you weren’t completely comfortable with communicating with the spirit board and I apologize.”  
As Nick looked into Zak’s dark blue eyes he could tell that he meant it. His eyes went down to those thin yet full lips. He could see Zak look at his own lips too.  
Nick could feel the heat radiating from Zak’s strong, muscular body. A million thoughts ran through Nick’s mind and he wondered if Zak was feeling the same way.  
Zak’s hand came up and caressed his cheek. Then Zak leaned in to kiss Nick.  
Nick didn’t stop him.  
At first, Zak put both his top and bottom lip on Nick’s. Then Zak kissed Nick’s bottom lip and then his upper lip. After the first few initial kisses, Nick heard Zak make a moan of pleasure and that’s when the kiss started getting really intense.  
Zak put his tongue in Nick’s mouth and this time Nick moaned. Zak’s tongue came up on the top row of his teeth in the front where his gums are. Nick then massaged his tongue with Zak’s and they were touching each others’ bodies with curious fingers. One of Zak’s hands were on Nick’s butt and the other was in his hair. Their groins pressed against each other. Nick didn’t want to waste this opportunity to feel up Zak’s toned body, so his hands went under his shirt to feel his abs and pecs. Zak twitched from Nick’s cold clammy hands.  
“What?! Did I do something wrong?”  
“No,” Zak said. “It’s just that your hands are so cold.” He chuckled.  
“Sorry. Do you want me to stop?”  
“No! I mean, I’m really warm now.” Zak grinned at Nick.  
“Well, don’t you think we should get back to the investigation? We left the spirit board open for communication.”  
“I guess so, but where does that leave us? We just forget all of this happened?” Zak took a step away from Nick.  
Suddenly, Jay comes in through Zak’s walkie talkie saying that they should come back already. Nick looks back into those blue eyes of Zak’s with uncertainty. He knows deep down that who he is a homosexual man, but what will he tell his wife?  
He starts to panic.  
“Listen Zak, I don’t know what this is. I have to admit that I really like it, but what will I tell my wife?”  
“Well, you either have to choose between me, or her.”  
Zak looked very upset with Nick. His shoulders were moving up and down from his heavy breathing.  
“I have to think about it, Zak.” Nick said.  
“Fine. Let’s get back to the investigation. Don’t mention this to anyone; it’s just between you and me, is that clear?”  
Zak let out a breath of cool air that Nick could visually see and he could tell that this would be the last time he would be close to Zak intimately. Zak turned around and headed back to nerve center.

Las Vegas, NV - Weeks After The Investigation  
Zak and Nick haven’t talked for the weeks after the investigation. Not counting the time they shared their thoughts while editing the episode. They haven’t talked about what happened on the side of the house. Nick could remember it like it was yesterday.  
His hands going under Zak’s shirt and how his torso felt so sculpted to perfection. Their bodies pressed against each other and their open-mouthed kisses. He didn’t know Zak’s tongue was so soft. He could massage it for hours.  
But he kept telling himself this was wrong. He had a wife and two young, beautiful daughters.  
He shouldn’t feel this way.  
Yet, he did and that is who he is and how God made him. Nick continued to self analyze his feelings about Zak and what he should do for the next few weeks. He came up with a solution about telling his wife what happened because he couldn’t keep his secret away from the woman he loved and she deserved to know the truth about the man she married.  
Vicky was sitting on the couch in the living room when Nick came into the room. He suddenly got nervous not knowing what her reaction would be.  
“Hey, honey.”  
“Vicky, we need to talk.”  
“What about?”  
“It’s something that I’ve kept from you for a while now. I’ll just come out with it, when the guys and I were at the Zozo demon house something happened between Zak and me. We kissed and I have to admit that I liked it. I’m sorry Vicky. If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I will understand.”  
There was a painful pause between them for a while, until Vicky broke the silence.  
“Nick, I forgive you and I love you, but I think you’re right. I don’t want to be with you anymore.”  
“I understand.” Nick said while looking down.  
“You need to be out of the house by morning. You can say goodnight to the girls, but you have to sleep on the couch tonight.”  
“Okay.”  
Nick took one last look at his wife and left the room.  
He entered his daughter's room and kissed them each goodnight and said he loved them both. He was sure he would come visit them and play games and paint their nails.

After Nick left his home he didn’t know where else to go. He was jumbling some ideas in his head: a motel, his parents, or Zak’s house. The latter seemed like the place he really wanted to be, so he took a deep breath and started heading that way.  
As he was driving, memories started flashing in his mind about what happened and he had to shake them off to focus on what he was going to say to Zak. He could say exactly what happened and maybe Zak would let him stay at his house until he found a new place to crash.  
Nick was inching closer to Zak’s house and parked in his driveway. He ringed the bell about three times, but nobody answered the door. He remembered that Zak always kept a spare key under one of his plant pots when Aaron, Zak, and him all gathered at Zak’s house to watch a new episode of Ghost Adventures together.  
He missed that.  
He opened the door and went inside to look for Zak. His house was pretty much a small mansion. Zak always had to have the best of things. He tried the living room, kitchen, dining room, even the bathroom, but no sign of Zak. So Nick went upstairs to check Zak’s bedroom. When he was close to his bedroom door he started hearing faint music. The door was a little open and he pushed it open enough for him to fit his body in and saw that Zak had fallen asleep while listening to music from his earphones. Nick tip toed closer to Zak’s bed and saw that he was listening to Where Did You Sleep Last Night by Nirvana. Nick knew he listened to that song when he wasn’t feeling himself from a “Lockdown Hangover.” Zak was wearing one of his shirts that look really tight on him and that made Nick go crazy inside as he looked down at Zak’s rock hard abs and plump chest through the thin cloth. Nick struggled to keep his hands to himself.  
Zak must be in a deep sleep to not hear Nick ring the bell, walk around downstairs, and stand right in front of him. Nick didn’t want to wake him so he fed his hunger for Zak’s body by hovering his hand over Zak’s stomach and enjoying the heat radiating from his body. Nick accidentally let out a moan of pleasure and Zak started to shift in his sheets and one of the earphones came out of his ear. Nick knew very well if he woke up Zak that he would punch him in the face out of surprise, and he didn’t want that to happen. Instead of risking anything like that happening he decided to go to a motel instead of staying with Zak.  
“Nick?”  
Nick turned around and saw Zak was awake. His hair was disheveled and he looked so hot.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I...I” Nick couldn’t concentrate while looking at the dark angel that Zak was, but he somehow managed to say some words. “I was wondering if I could stay here.”  
“What? Why? What happened?”  
“Vicky kicked me out.”  
“You told her about us?” Zak was visibly angry with Nick and his face started turning red.  
“I had to tell her the truth! Living a lie was eating me alive, Zak.”  
“I told you to keep it between us.”  
“I know, Zak.”  
Nick looked in Zak’s eyes and he could tell that he was upset, but as he was about to turn around and leave Zak grabbed his waist and spun him around to face him. Zak pulled Nick’s waist and pressed his pelvis against Nick’s. Zak caressed Nick’s face and looked into his eyes and then at his lips. Their mouths connected and it quickly turned hot. Nick put his hands in Zak’s hair and bit his lip. Zak took his mouth away from Nick’s.  
“You chose me.” Zak whispered, smiling at Nick.  
Nick was so happy at that moment that he decided that he wanted Zak right now.  
He started to take off his shirt and pants as he kissed Zak. Zak was touching Nick’s body and started to kiss down his neck, which made Nick moan so loud. Zak started to lick Nick’s nipples and this only made Nick want Zak a thousand times more.  
Nick grabbed Zak by the waist and pushed him on the bed. Nick looked down at Zak and his god like body. He dove into taking off his pants and got on top of Zak. Nick pressed his body onto Zak’s and the way their skin glided off of each other made Nick feel butterflies in his stomach. Zak started licking Nick’s mouth trying to put his tongue in Nick’s mouth while Nick was taking Zak’s shirt off. He pulled it over his head but stopped when the shirt was covering his eyes. Nick thought about that time in Queer As Folk where the character David put Michael’s hands over his head and started to lick his nipples. Nick wanted to do something similar to Zak. He put the shirt around Zak’s hands and kept them there like handcuffs. Zak looked at Nick with confusion in his face.  
“Are you getting kinky on me?” Zak said with a sexy smile.  
“Shhh.” Nick put his finger on Zak’s luscious lips. “Let me try something, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Nick gave Zak a peck on the lips then looked down at Zak’s black boxer briefs. He could see his boner and he started to get that hot feeling inside him. Seeing as they were both semi-naked, Nick thought of doing some dry humping with their underwear on because, as embarrassing as it is, he’s done it so many times with stuffed animals and it felt kinda good, but with another dick he thought it would feel even better. Nick started to align his dick with Zak’s and started to thrust his hips up and down. Zak’s head flew back in pleasure and he made a sound that made Nick feel amazing. They were both moaning and Nick went down to kiss Zak. As they kissed they needed to take breaks to moan out in pure pleasure and when they did kiss they had close mouthed moans. Their body heat combined could put any steam room to shame. After many thrusts of underwear sex later Nick’s boxers were wet from all the cum that was coming out of both their dicks and they had no choice but to take them off.  
Nick reached over Zak’s head to remove the makeshift t-shirt handcuffs. Nick’s face was close to Zak’s.  
“Mmm that was so good, baby.” Zak said in a sexy, raspy voice.  
They moaned so much that they were losing their voices. And when Zak called Nick baby he just had to be inside of him RIGHT NOW!  
Nick went down to take off Zak’s boxers with his teeth to finally behold his blood filled penis and it was so large. Nick had no choice to close his eyes and suck.  
Zak gasped when his penis reached the back of Nick’s throat. Zak could feel Nick’s mouth and how his tongue caressed his head and slid all the way up and down his shaft. Zak never knew love could mean this much licking.  
Nick came up and Zak looked at him with half opened eyes. Zak picked up Nick and throwed him on the bed. He came on top of him and put his dick on top of Nick’s rubbing them together. Frotting felt so good. Nick and Zak were moaning together and they were looking at each other with love in their eyes. You could hear the sound of their dicks sliding against each other and mixed with the sound of them moaning made the scene so much hotter and sexy.  
“Zak, baby, I want you inside me.” Nick said in between moans.  
Zak stared at Nick.  
“Are you sure?” He said.  
Nick looked at Zak with certainty on his face. “Yes.” He said.  
Zak was still staring, but when he heard Nick say yes he smiled and went down to kiss Nick with passion.  
Zak’s hands were in Nick’s hair and he was kissing him with all his might.  
He broke away from the kiss to put on a condom and looked at Nick before he penetrated his anus slowly. Nick’s head went flying back with what looked like pain to Zak and he stopped immediately.  
“Nick, are you okay?!”  
“Oh yeah, Zak. It's okay. My asshole isn't new to all this.” Nick winked at him.  
Zak laughed a little before going back into Nick.  
He started going in and out slowly. Nick was gasping with pleasure and Zak was frenching him as he yelled.  
“Ugh, you're so tight, baby.” Zak said.  
“Mmm, all for you.”  
As things got heated, Zak looked at Nick as he let all his love go into Nick. They climaxed together and they laid there all wet and sticky.  
Nick looked at Zak all spent with a smile on his face. They looked into each other's eyes as they fell asleep together.

Nick awoke and lay watching the sunbeams filter through the dark red curtains on Zak’s window. Zak, the man he made love to last night. Nick got butterflies in his stomach when he thought about how he finally confessed his feelings for Zak. Nick was staring at Zak’s sleeping face; he looked so peaceful. His eyes were shut and Nick knew behind the eyelid barrier were crystal blue eyes waiting to shine down on him. His eyelashes caressed the top of his cheekbones. He especially loved the way Zak’s nose curved in the middle. The way his mouth twisted into a smile even when he was sleeping, made him grin. The best part was Zak’s messy hair, which nobody ever saw because of how well he kept it. Black ink rested on a white canvas with lines going every which way. Nick could see Zak’s adam’s apple, it was so big, no wonder little Zak was as big as he thought it would be. The way his collar bone popped out and defined his chest was well rested on the right side of his shoulder. Nick could also see that Zak had some freckles along his chest and his pecs looked so good, he had to touch him right now.  
Nick took his hand out from under the covers and started to reach for Zak’s beautiful face. He was looking at his lips the whole time while licking his own lips to get ready for a kiss.  
Suddenly, Zak woke up and caught his hand before Nick laid one finger on him.  
“Good morning, sunshine. Handsy so soon?” Zak chuckled and it made the whole bed shake.  
“I just wanted to wake you up with a kiss, baby.” Nick smiled at Zak and he smiled back.  
As they looked into each other's eyes Zak looked at Nick’s mouth. Their mouths connected for a small peck on the lips. Nick wanted more, but he was getting hungry.  
Zak went to the bathroom and Nick sat on the edge of the bed. Nick still couldn’t believe this was happening. It felt like Zak was his boyfriend now. Maybe he should as Zak if…  
Before Nick could finish his thought, Zak came out of the bathroom and it smelt like roses. He must have put some cologne on.  
“You want some breakfast, babe?” Zak said.  
“Yeah.”  
“What are you hungry for? I have all organic food.”  
“Can I have some scrambled eggs with fried ham, please?”  
“Scrambled eggs with fried ham, coming up!”  
Zak smacked his own butt and pointed at Nick before leaving out the bedroom door. Nick laughed out loud as he left.  
Nick got dressed before heading downstairs towards the kitchen. As he went down the stairs he started to hear a familiar song playing. It was On the Road Again by Willie Nelson. He remembers that song from their Ghost Adventures road trips. When they drove to a location they would put that song on first thing because it set the mood of the drive.  
Nick absolutely loved this song. There were so many good memories associated with this song.  
He inches closer to the kitchen and sneaked a peek at Zak dancing to the song in front of the stove. Nick tried so hard not to laugh at him, but he couldn't hold it in. He busted out laughing so loud that Zak turned around with a flush of red in his cheeks.  
“Hey!” Zak said.  
“What? I didn't know you could dance!” Nick said.  
“Only when I'm in a good mood.” Zak smiled at Nick.  
“You should show me some of your best moves sometime.” Nick winked at Zak as he walked towards him.  
Zak turned back to the stove when Nick came up behind him. Zak wasn’t wearing anything but an apron that said “Kiss the Cook,” so that is exactly what Nick planned to do.  
Nick pressed his body onto Zak’s back and slide his hand around him to feel his chest. The sound of Nick’s hand moving across his skin pleased Zak very much.  
“Mmm, good morning.” Zak hummed.  
“It is.” Nick smiled.  
Nick kissed Zak’s ear lobe and grabbed a plate for his breakfast.  
“Here you go, babe.” Zak said putting eggs and ham on Nick’s plate.  
“Thank you.” Nick said grinning at Zak.  
They both sat down at a table and started eating.  
“You were so amazing last night!” Zak said in between mouthfuls of eggs.  
Nick blushed. “I thought you were amazing too.”  
Zak loved when Nick visibly blushed. He leaned over and kissed Nick’s cheek.  
Nick was getting nervous. Was Zak his boyfriend now? He had to ask him before it was too late.  
“Zak?”  
“Yeah?” Zak lifted his eyes from his plate and his blue gems looked straight at Nick’s brown ones.  
“Are we, like, boyfriends now?” Nick’s voice cracked a little bit, but he doesn’t think that Zak noticed.  
“Of course, baby! I wanna be with you.” Zak looked at Nick with more love than he could remember.  
“That’s great!” Nick smiled wider at Zak.  
“So, what do you wanna do today?” Zak said after he took his last bite of ham.  
“I don’t know. What do you normally do on Fridays?”  
“I go to the nightclub downtown and party.” Zak said with a sexy grin on his face.  
“Really? That sounds like fun.” Nick took a sip of water.  
“Do you wanna go?”  
Nick choked a little on his water. “Uh, I don’t know.”  
“Come on, it would be so much fun with you. We could take a cab and when you’ve had enough party time we could walk the Strip. How does that sound?”  
“I’d like that.” Nick smiled.  
“Awesome! We could find you some cool clothes to wear in the meantime and we can play some video games too, if you want.”  
“Yeah, what type of games do you have?”

Downtown Las Vegas, NV  
Zak hailed a taxi and they arrived at the nightclub in Las Vegas Blvd. They exited the taxi and stood on the street. All the lights were shining bright with a black background of stars. There were people on the streets having a good time. The night life was booming tonight.  
Nick wanted to hold Zak’s hand in public, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do this.  
He took a chance and reached for Zak’s hand slowly. Zak noticed Nick’s reach and fulfilled his wish.  
They were holding hands in public! Nick and Zak looked at each other and smiled.  
There was a line in front of the club, but that didn’t worry Zak. Fortunately, he knew the owner and they went inside.  
Once they entered the club they could feel the beat of the music flowing through their veins. The thumpa thumpa that was playing was Everytime (Nalin & Kane Mix) by Lustral. It was Zak’s all time favorite dance music track. He remembers from his younger years in the late 90’s club scene that that song would make him dance like crazy.  
Zak smiled wide at Nick and took him to the dancefloor. Nick was surprised, but just went with it. Tonight was all about having fun with his new boyfriend, Zak Bagans. He smiled at the thought and at Zak’s erratic behavior.  
He was, what seemed like, showing off his best moves. Nick swore he saw Zak do a robot move in there. Nick couldn't stop laughing, but he joined him in his silly moves. As they danced, the music surrounded them. Nick was really getting into this. He put his hands over his head and moved his hips with the beat of the music. Zak admired his hip shaking, so he got closer to Nick and put his arms on top of his shoulders while moving his hips with Nick's. They were dancing in sync with each other and nothing else mattered at this moment.  
“I can feel you,  
You're with me all the time.  
Everytime I close my eyes,  
I see your face.”  
The lyrics repeated over again in Nick’s head and he thought they were perfect. It reminded him of his long time relationship with Zak. He was always around Zak when they were filming and he had a crush on him since they met. He would only dream of being with Zak, but now that his dream is reality he had to cherish it.  
Nick grabbed Zak by the waist and pressed their groins together while still moving to the beat. Zak looked at him and chuckled. Nick didn't waste no time and kissed him ever so gently. The music reached its climax and glitter started falling from the ceiling. They didn't notice because they were so enthralled in each other. Colored lights were spinning everywhere making the room look like an ocean of different colors. Zak’s hands came to Nick’s head and caressed his head. Nick massaged Zak’s tongue and put his hand up Zak's shirt to feel his smooth back.  
“Mmm” Zak hummed into the kiss, which made Nick smile from the vibration of Zak's hum and break from the kiss.  
“That tickles!” Nick laughed.  
“Oh, wow.” Zak laughed too. “Do you wanna get a drink?” He yelled over the music.  
Nick nodded and they walked together towards the bar while holding hands. Nick didn't feel ashamed anymore, in fact, he should be proud that he was being who he really was.  
Zak ordered two strawberry daiquiris.  
“Are they any good?” asked Nick.  
“Yeah, especially the strawberry ones.”  
After they got their drinks they sat down and lounged. They looked at the type of people who were at this club. There were all sorts of people: gays, straight, trans. Nick liked that they weren’t judged here, he felt comfortable with Zak.  
“You wanna get outta here?” Zak pressed his lips against Nick’s ear.  
Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. “Yeah.”  
They walked the Strip of Las Vegas. They passed by all the famous hotels and landmarks. They took a picture at the Las Vegas sign, went shopping for clothes and ate a burger. When they were tired enough, they started walking back to Zak’s house. While they were walking back, they stopped to look at the water show near one of the hotels. Nick and Zak cuddled while watching the water splash up and down. Nick was in front of Zak and had his head rested on his chest. When the water was simulated as a volcano and a huge boom sound came through the speakers Nick got scared and jumped a little. Zak was there to calm him down and stroke his hair. When the show was over they continued to walk back home, but they ran into Aaron on the street.  
Aaron is known to walk the Vegas Strip as his exercise routine. He did that every Friday, he even posted some of the things he saw on Snapchat.  
“Hey, guys! What are you doing here?” Aaron asked.  
“We just came for a stroll.” said Zak.  
Nick got a little nervous because Aaron had no idea that they were together. But he shouldn't be nervous, Aaron has been their best friend for so long.  
He should know.  
“That’s cool, man. You should’ve told me. We could've walked together like old times, dude.” Aaron smiled.  
“Yeah, but we do have something to tell you. Don't we, Zak?” Nick said.  
Zak looked at Nick and nodded.  
Nick reached for Zak’s hand to hold in front of Aaron.  
Aaron saw that they were holding hands and looked a little confused.  
“We went to the nightclub together and we're boyfriends now.” Nick said with certainty in his voice.  
Aaron stared at their hands then at their faces and smiled.  
“It’s all good, bro. You guys are perfect together. Good for you guys!” Aaron chimed.  
Nick was a little surprised, but he knew at the end that Aaron would be accepting of them.  
“Thanks a lot, man. You don't know how much that means to us.” Zak said hugging Aaron.  
“No problem, dude.”  
“Yeah, you're the best, Aaron.” Nick hugged Aaron too.  
“Really, guys. You deserve the best.” Aaron said. “Well, it was good to see you guys again. I gotta go to a comedy show I'm late for.”  
“Yeah, we’ll see you later, Aaron.” Nick said.  
“Bye, Aaron.” Zak said as Aaron waved them goodbye.  
Zak and Nick gave each other a peck on the lips and continued walking into forever.


End file.
